Silent Hill  Paradise
by Nandatte
Summary: Erick Johson eh um pacato morador da cidade de Ashfield....Leva sua vida normalmente ate o recebimento de um telefonema...


nandatte professor: copia tudo o que eu disse e cola no msn

nandatte professor: tudo bem

nandatte professor: continuando

nandatte professor: vamos lá novato

nandatte professor: vamos para a sua primeira batalha

nandatte professor: para ver se está pronto parea sair

Megabreno: fala por aqui ow pelo msn

nandatte professor: Por aqui

nandatte professor: Iuhu

Megabreno: pode por musiquinha?

nandatte professor: Um caterpie no lvl tres!Vamos ver se você é capaz de destruí-lo

nandatte professor: pode (isso tudo vai ser postado no forum,)

nandatte professor: Parabéns!

nandatte professor: pode sair

Megabreno: mais eu não ganho xp?

nandatte professor: calma

nandatte professor: seu poké ainda naum passou de lvl

Megabreno: ata

nandatte professor: eu determino quando ele passa

Megabreno: hehe

Megabreno: legal

Megabreno: gostei

Megabreno: tem mais?

nandatte professor: Tudo bem novato

nandatte professor: Aveture-se pelo mundo pokémo

nandatte professor: que te aguarda

nandatte professor: entrega cinco pokébolas

Megabreno: certo prof.

nandatte professor: estas são as pokébolas

Megabreno: obrigado

nandatte professor: para usa-las

nandatte professor: basta dizer (tampo a poké bola)

Megabreno: ei digito vai poke bola

nandatte professor: e eu determino se você capturou ou não

nandatte professor: exatamente

Megabreno: certo obrigado professor

nandatte professor: Vá novato, vááááááá!

Megabreno: va pra onde?

nandatte professor: (você segue rumo para longe)

Megabreno: vui

nandatte professor: Andando você começa a ouvir um som

Megabreno: que som é esse

nandatte professor: parecia que tinha um pokémon escondido no mato

Megabreno: o que sera?

nandatte professor: quando você chega perto dois caterpies saem e atacam seu swinub

nandatte professor: será você capaz de derrotar dois caterpies?

Megabreno: sou

Megabreno: cade a outra?

nandatte professor: ae

Megabreno: yes

Megabreno: ufa

Megabreno: conseguimos bob apelido?

nandatte professor: Por pouco

Megabreno: ufa

Megabreno: vamos swinub vamos continuar

nandatte professor: Lembrando: A cada batalha seu pokémon será curado

Megabreno: ufa

Megabreno: então vamos

Nandatte professor:Seu pokémon passou de lvl, volte e mude!

Megabreno: pronto

nandatte professor: certo

nandatte professor: vamos continuar

Megabreno: vamos bob

nandatte professor: (a quantidade de gente q tah me chamando pra batalhar eh imensa!)

nandatte professor: bom

nandatte professor: caminhando mais á frente

Megabreno: lalala

nandatte professor: Você se depara com mais um pokémon!

nandatte professor: desta vez era um rattata

nandatte professor: e ele parecia estar assustado

Megabreno: vamos la bob

nandatte professor: não parecia um rattata

nandatte professor: selvagem

Megabreno: eita

Megabreno: que ratata estranho

nandatte professor: até que você percebeu que ele estava sendo ferido por dois caterpies (lvl 3 e 5)

Megabreno: vamos matar as caterpies bob

nandatte professor: O que vai fazer?Salvar ele e lutar contra os caterpies?

nandatte professor: ou seguir em frente?

Megabreno: pronto

nandatte professor: certo

nandatte professor: vamos continuar

Megabreno: vamos bob

nandatte professor: (a quantidade de gente q tah me chamando pra batalhar eh imensa!)

nandatte professor: bom

nandatte professor: caminhando mais á frente

Megabreno: lalala

nandatte professor: Você se depara com mais um pokémon!

nandatte professor: desta vez era um rattata

nandatte professor: e ele parecia estar assustado

Megabreno: vamos la bob

nandatte professor: não parecia um rattata

nandatte professor: selvagem

Megabreno: eita

Megabreno: que ratata estranho

nandatte professor: até que você percebeu que ele estava sendo ferido por dois caterpies (lvl 3 e 5)

Megabreno: vamos matar as caterpies bob

nandatte professor: O que vai fazer?Salvar ele e lutar contra os caterpies?

nandatte professor: ou seguir em frente?

Megabreno: lutar contra as caterpie

nandatte professor: Parabéns

Megabreno: vc merece descansar bob

Megabreno: lutou muito bem

Megabreno: tenho orgulho de ser seu treinador

Megabreno: vamos ver o ratata

nandatte professor: O rattata estava fraco

Megabreno: vamos cuidar dele

nandatte professor: Sua missão:Levar o Rattata ao centro pokémon da cidade de Marfira

nandatte professor: Não será nada facil

Megabreno: vamos então bob

nandatte professor: Vocês continuam

Megabreno: vamos bob

nandatte professor: desta vez com muita preça, aliás o pokémon podia não resistir muito

nandatte professor: Mas agora a situação foi diferente

Megabreno: ixi

nandatte professor: Um Rattata havia parado na sua frente

nandatte professor: parecia que ele queria o rattata que você levava nas mãos

nandatte professor: Ele se soltou na sua direção

Megabreno: vamos lutar

nandatte professor: e você não teve outra opção

nandatte professor: você está agora lutando com um rattata

nandatte professor: lvl 3

Megabreno: certo bob vc consegue

nandatte professor: O que

nandatte professor??

nandatte professor: mais rattatas surgem

nandatte professor: OMG

nandatte professor: O Rattata sumiu!

nandatte professor: Rápido tente acha-lo

Megabreno: vamos bob

Megabreno: temos que correr rapido

nandatte professor: Você corre

Megabreno: vamos vamos

nandatte professor: Mas...

nandatte professor: nada de avista-los

Megabreno: suspiro

nandatte professor: Será que está tudo perdido?

Megabreno: temos que continuar

Megabreno: vamos

nandatte professor: bom

nandatte professor: Você corre mais ainda, porém tudo o que encontra é um abismo

nandatte professor: Provavelmente pegou a direção errada !

Megabreno: ahhhh

Megabreno: saco

nandatte professor: Triste você volta e encontra um rattata e um caterpie no meio do caminho

nandatte professor: boa sorte

nandatte professor: Parabéns

nandatte professor: Você conseguiu vencer

Megabreno: ufa

Megabreno: essa voi dificil

nandatte professor: Bem...

nandatte professor: Seu pokémon

nandatte professor: após esta dificil batalha

Megabreno: sube de lvl?

nandatte professor: passa de mais um lvl

Megabreno: ebaaaa

nandatte professor: vai lah arrukar

Megabreno: bob: swiiiiiiii

Megabreno: perai ja volto

nandatte professor: Você voltou e seguiu outra trilha

nandatte professor: ela era maior, mais espaçosa

nandatte professor: e você decidiu descansar um pouco com seu swinub até que o dia acabasse

Megabreno: vamos eles devem ter ido por aqui

Megabreno: vamos paara

Megabreno: agente dorme?

nandatte professor: sim

nandatte professor: a noite ja brotava

Megabreno: roccccccccccccccccc

nandatte professor: e pokémon novos surgiam nos céus

Megabreno: o que é aquilo

nandatte professor: até que você teve uma idéia:Se ja descansamos ao dia

nandatte professor: podemos seguir a noite

nandatte professor: e lutar contra novos pokémons!

Megabreno: tive uma idea

nandatte professor: Você e o "bob" se levantaram

Megabreno: vamos bob

Megabreno: eu sempre quis ter um umbreon

nandatte professor: ja volto

nandatte professor: Se swinub se gabava por ganhar de tantos pokémons selbagens

nandatte professor: (não eh hora disso ¬¬)

Megabreno: ahh

Megabreno: eu queria ter capturado

Megabreno: mais vamos treinar o bob antes

nandatte professor: Você ficou mais confiante e seguiu em frente

Megabreno: certo

Megabreno: o bob é o melhor

nandatte professor: a trilha era longa e parecia nunca ja tinha discansado á tarde estava á disposição de dar a volta ao mundo

Megabreno: eu vou ate os confins da terra

nandatte professor: Até que você avistou uma luza

nandatte professor: luz

Megabreno: o que sera aquilo

Megabreno: vamos ver bob

nandatte professor: sim, depois de andar mais um pouco você percebeu que era a cidade!

Megabreno: bob:swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

nandatte professor: Você ficou maravilhado, era sua primeira parada como treinador

Megabreno: legal

nandatte professor: porém, mas um hoothoot vei para atasanar sua vida...

nandatte professor: Após esta batalha seu swinub passou de mais um lvl

nandatte professor: mas naum aprendeu nenhuma técnica

nandatte professor: continuando

Megabreno: certo

nandatte professor: Você estava prestes a pisar na cidade

nandatte professor: até que ouviu um barulho

nandatte professor: uma voz

Megabreno: eu sou obrigado a entrar?

Megabreno: o que sera isso?

nandatte professor: "Se pensa que vai entrar aí sem batalha comigo está esganado!"

Megabreno: quem é vc?

nandatte professor: Quando olhou viu que era uma garota

Megabreno: bem

Megabreno: não sei quem é vc mas

nandatte professor: "Meu nome não interessa, o que interressa é a minha batalha contigo, vai zubat!"

nandatte professor: você entrou em batalha com uma garota

nandatte professor: UAU

nandatte professor: sua primeira batalha com um treinador e você se deu bem!

Megabreno: essa foi boa

nandatte professor: Parabéns

Megabreno: obrigado

nandatte professor: Se swinub fez um ótimo trabalho!

Megabreno: ele sube de LVL !

nandatte professor: A garota já ia embora

nandatte professor: mas você não deixou!

Megabreno: mas eu subo de lvl?

nandatte professor: "O que quer moleke?"

nandatte professor: (não¬¬)

Megabreno: ta

Megabreno: vem ca garota

nandatte professor: Você a perguntou

Megabreno: quem é vc

Megabreno??

nandatte professor: "¬¬, meu nome eh Isabele,estou aqui para desafiar os treinadores que veem da cidade lendaria"

nandatte professor: "Assim meu zubatt e hoothoot passam de lvl"

nandatte professor: "Mas você ganhou de mim¬¬"

Megabreno: ahh...

nandatte professor: "Não é justo!"

nandatte professor: "Por ser o único a me derrotar vou te hospedar em minha casa"

nandatte professor: "Mas tenha cuidado, minha mãe está cuidando de um misterioso rattata que apareceu com outro rattata aqui.Ele tinha uma etsranha coleira"

nandatte professor: "Antes que o outro Rattata podesse o matar, nós, minha mãe e eu, o salvamos!"

nandatte professor: Foi aí que você lembrou daquele rattata

nandatte professor: E foi correndo para a casa da menina...

nandatte professor: Isabele

nandatte professor: Dentro da casa você reconheceu o rattata e ficou muito alegre por ele estar vivo!

nandatte professor: Todos se conheceram muito bem

o pokémon, será mais justo não acha?"

Megabreno: acho

Megabreno: então vamos

nandatte professor: ( a mãe de isabele)

nandatte professor: "HUHUHUHU Tome cuidado este danado ficou forte!"

Megabreno: eu tenho que ganhar

Megabreno: boa luta swinub

nandatte professor: Oh que triste

nandatte professor: sua primeira derrota

nandatte professor: "Não se sinta assim, ele ficará bem aqui!"

Megabreno: so agora que bom

Megabreno: tah mais eu posso vim ver ele?

nandatte professor: "claro que sim"

Megabreno: oba eu volto tah ted

nandatte professor: "Ted?"

nandatte professor: "Bem...amanhã Isabele irá seguir para a floresta, quer ir junto com ela?"

nandatte professor: "?"

nandatte professor: Você:sim

nandatte professor: "Legal, vamos dormir agora, amanhã levante-se cedo e vá com ela"

nandatte professor: Todos dormiram

Megabreno: mals eu tive que sai voltei

nandatte professor: e logo logo o dia amanheceu

Megabreno: cocoricoooooooooooooooo

nandatte professor: Isabele:"Vamos vamos, quero lutar contra bastante pokémon!"

nandatte professor: Você se levantou e os dois seguiram para norte da cidade, a floresta.

Megabreno: eu oensei

Megabreno: eu pensei

nandatte professor: "Certo Megabreno, estamos na floresta, se um pokémon me atacar deixe comigo, e se te atacar não interrompirei"

Megabreno: sera que eu acho um evve para evoluilo para umbreon

nandatte professor: (vc eh doido com umbreon eim)

Megabreno: esse é eu pensando

nandatte professor: Vocês então seguiram

nandatte professor: ja volto

nandatte professor: vou mudar os pokes

Megabreno: sim

nandatte professor: Mal você pisou na floresta

nandatte professor: e Um weedle ja foi chegando querendo increnca

Megabreno: mvamos ver do que vc é capaz

nandatte professor: você entrou em batalha com um weedle

nandatte professor: Para béns

nandatte professor: "Uau, foi rápido, parabéns Breno"

Megabreno: muito bom swinub

Megabreno: bob

nandatte professor: (sempre que a frase estiver entre aspas é que Isabele ou alguém está falando)

Megabreno: tah

Megabreno: o bob esta forte

Megabreno: perai vou cagar

nandatte professor: ahuahuahuhauhua

nandatte professor: todo mundo na pokelegend vai ver isso

Megabreno: td bem

Megabreno: e voltei

Megabreno: pode por lah

nandatte professor: tah

nandatte professor: Isabele neste meio tempo ja havia derrotado muitos pokémons

nandatte professor: Vocês estavam caminhando pela floresta

nandatte professor: ela estava cheia

nandatte professor: de insetos e outros do tipo

nandatte professor: caminhando mais um pouquinho um weedle e um caterpie te atacam!

nandatte professor: Yuhu

nandatte professor: Isabele ficou impressionada com sua capacidade

nandatte professor: seu swinub

nandatte professor: passou de lvl

nandatte professor: pode ir lah


End file.
